


Futuristic Advices and Experiences

by deanbichester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, dean winchester masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanbichester/pseuds/deanbichester
Summary: Dean finds himself in the apocalyptic world (based on 5x4) and meets himself and Cas, both in the future version.At night, he (accidentally) discovers the more profound bond between the angel an... himself.{warning: detailed sex and masturbation scene}





	Futuristic Advices and Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> heyy,  
> this is my first work on here, I hope you like it.  
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments <3

Waking up in another universe that takes place in the future can be confusing, but that probably isn’t very surprising.  
Waking up in an old and run-down room, escaping from infected ones and finding the base you then meet yourself at, but in the future version, well, that is definitely confusing.  
It was a little hard to handle, but there’s barely anything Dean and his little brother Sammy haven’t seen yet. Job hazard…

Everyone, especially his future-self, asked many questions. How did you get here? And Why? Did someone send you? Dean couldn’t say anything but „I don’t know“. And he was telling the truth. He didn’t know. He couldn’t remember anything that happened the hours before he woke up in the future world.  
After some time everyone got more comfortable and the tense situation dissolved. Future-Dean told Dean to stay in the wooden cabin to avoid even more confusion or questions that no one had an answer to. Unsurprisingly, Dean got bored after barely 15 minutes and decided to check out the area. He didn’t get the opportunity to look around because, well, he got knocked out by himself. The area was quite big, there were many other cabins like the one they brought him to, but they were smaller. He wondered if Cas and Sammy were here too. Earlier, his future-self let slip something about Sammy being gone forever or something, but what the hell was that supposed to mean? And the angel? The very attracti- („goddamnit Dean!“).  
Walking down a street that seemed to be something like the main one, he noticed a different cabin at the right end of the street. It was bigger then the others and instead of a door, it had a weird-looking colored pearl-curtain that seemed to mark the entrance. Muted voices seemed to come from the inside of the building, so Dean decided to check if anyone in there could help him find the black-haired man he was looking for. He walked up the stairs and was now able to catch up some of the words spoken inside.

„…deep breath…“, „…doing a great job…“, „…beautiful women…“.

What the fuck? Well, Dean didn’t care about what he just heard, he cared about the voice saying it which he immediately recognized. There was only one person who owned such a deep-smoky voice. Unique. And… sexy.  
Dean made a quick stop in front of the weird curtain. There was a strong smell of pot which he didn’t quite know how to interpret. 

Taking a deep breath (he didn’t know why he was nervous. Well, probably because he’s had a crush on the angel for many years now, but that’s another topic), he pushed the curtain aside and entered the room. The cabin’s inside looked like it belonged to a hippie. Dean noticed a small group of people sitting on the floor, all of them were women, except one.  
There he was. Cas. The man that has been on his mind for many years now, day and night, always. His all-time crush. No one had noticed him yet, until Castiel turned his head and locked eyes with Dean. He smiled at him, which caused a whole bunch of on drugs-butterflies in his stomach. Without breaking their eye contact, he explained that the „meeting was over for today“.  
The Winchester’s breath stopped. Did… did Cas just wink at him? Holy crap!

„Hello Mister Winchester, looking very good today. But that’s no surprise anymore.“ Cas said with a cheeky smile on his face, leaning against the wall with one arm over his head.

Dean almost lost it at this point, but he tried not to blush too much. He didn’t know what to answer and quickly checked the angel out. He looked… good. Different. His beard was a little longer than usually and he wasn’t wearing his trench coat, just a blue shirt, unbuttoned.

„Wow, wait a second. You’re not Dean. Or at least not the now-Dean, are you?“ Castiel asked, still smiling.

Dean managed to find the right words. „No, no, I’m not. I mean, I’m Dean, but in the 2009 version. Before you ask, I have no clue how I got here or why. I arrived a few hours ago.“

„Interesting,“ the angel said, stroking along his jawline. „Does now-Dean know that you’re here?“

„Yes, he kinda found me. And knocked me out.“ Dean answered, nervously glancing at Cas’s full red lips.

„Okay, that’s good. He’s probably confused as hell, isn’t he? Wait, did he give you something to eat?“

Dean shook his head.

„Jesus, that moron. Come on, let’s go to Dean’s and my cabin, we’ll get you some food.“ Cas said, putting his arm around Dean’s shoulder, pulling him close, making him a sweaty mess.

Cas walked him back to the big wooden cabin future-Dean brought him to earlier. They had some self made bread, very delicious according to Dean, talked about the new world and tried to figure out what the hell was going on. Later that evening, future-Dean came back from a hunt. He was shocked at first, finding Cas and his past-double eating and drinking old beer together, but Cas told him not to worry and that there‘s „enough crazy stuff in this world, baby“.  
Yup, he called him baby. Dean didn‘t know how to handle the situation. After Cas had said that, there was a short moment of silence in which Dean had just smiled at the angel. It was a suggestive, even dirty smile, but maybe that was just Dean’s imagination.  
They kept talking for a while and Dean noticed many long glances between his future-self and Cas. Whatever, he thought. After a long and exhausting day, Dean just wanted to get some sleep.

„Alright, there‘s a small cabin right next door, it‘s not in use at the moment, but there‘s still furniture and it‘s warm. I‘ll show it to you real quick.“ future-Dean told him.  
After future-Dean had left him alone, Dean sat down at a small dark-wooden table that was placed in the corner of the one-room cabin, right next to the window. He drank another beer and decided to take a shower. Stupidly, he noticed the missing shampoo after undressing.

„Son of a bitch, seriously?“

Swearing, Dean put his shirt and jeans back on, slipped into his shoes and hurried over to the big cabin to ask for some shampoo. He knocked on the door, but nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing. Maybe they had already gone to bed. There was some light shining through one of the windows though. Dean walked up to see through the pane - and stopped. There they were. Future-him. Cas. On a double-bed. Dean in front of the angel. Both on their knees. The angel bodyguarding the hunter, rhythmically pounding into him. Future-Dean‘s head laid onto Cas‘s left shoulder, enabling him to harshly kiss the bottom.  
Dean heard moaning. Loud, high-pitched moaning, coming from his future-self‘s mouth. Cas was talking to him, mixed with grunt in an even darker voice then usually, but Dean was still able to hear every word.

„You‘re doing a very good job, baby, that‘s it. I‘ll make you cum for me, harder then ever, and you‘ll scream my name louder than ever. But don‘t be too loud, or do you want to wake your past-self up to see you like that? Hm? Noo. You don‘t want everyone to see how easily I can make you weak, do you?“

Future-Dean wasn‘t able to answer, he just sucked on Cas‘s fingers, eyes shut.  
Meanwhile, Dean found himself stroking his now very hard dick through his jeans. Was that wrong? Well, no, why would it be? He was just watching... himself (?!) having sex with his boyfriend (?!). The hunter unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his fully hard dick. He watched the two men through the window, carefully trying not to make any louder noise, while stroking his full length.  
He‘s done this many times in many different variations, but watching himself live having pretty damn hot sex with his best friend-crush was on a whole new level.  
His future-self‘s moans got louder and hearing 'himself' like that made Dean shiver. He watched Cas‘s facial expressions, fully enjoying every single movement. Soon, Dean came all over the wooden wall, milking every single bit out of him. But he felt like he wasn‘t done yet, neither were the guys inside. Dean pulled his jeans a little further down and out one leg onto a little rock next to him. He took his fingers into his mouth, spit on them and started fingering himself. He started by using only one finger, stroking himself back to full hardness. Cas had just pushed future-Dean down and was now fucking him doggystyle, roughly pounding into his partner. Future-Dean let out a scream of joy that made Dean add another finger. He wasn‘t able to stop the high-pitched moan coming out of his throat. The hunter always had a girlish way of moaning...  
Dean moved his fingers in and out, watching the two men continuously. As the two future-men got faster, he got to, trying to hit his prostate with every move. Dean felt that he was close again, his cock already dripping pre-cum and the top red-purplish and swollen. In the cabin, Cas was now at high-speed, making future-Dean scream.

„Fuck baby, I‘m gonna cum.“

„Fuck, Cas, me too, fuck, cum inside of me, do it.“

Outside, Dean couldn‘t hold back his own moans anymore, fucking down onto his fingers, eyes only half opened. He wanted to cum with Cas and his future-self, so he forced himself to hold the orgasm back as long as he could.  
With a single loud moan, Cas came inside of Dean, pushing his partner over the edge as well.

„Oh shit, Castiel!“, followed by some more loud high-pitched moans, almost screams.

Dean came at the same time as his future-double. Trying to keep down his moans, he fucked his fingers even deeper and stroke hard and fast along his length. His cum covered the whole lower part of the cabin‘s outside below the window. Should he clean this up? Nah, no one would notice and the next rain was on it‘s way. While pulling up his jeans, he watched the two men on the inside. Cas had now pulled out of future-Dean, who was a powerless mess, smiling happily with his eyes shut.

„I love you, Dean.“ Cas said while cleaning his partner up.

Dean smiled on the outside, enjoying the bunch of butterflies caused by the angel‘s words. That's what he's been wishing for. If only there was a way to make this real...

„I love you too, Cas. From the bottom of my heart.“ he heard his future-self say.

Cas laid down on the other side of the bed, pulling future-Dean close and big-spooning him.

„Good night, baby.“

„Good night, I love you.“

With these words, Dean made sure that no one was there to see him and jogged over to his cabin. He definitely needed a shower now, a cold one, who cares about shampoo. He let the water run down his body, head against the wall, trying to process what just happened.  
There wasn‘t even toothpaste, so after stepping out of the shower, Dean went straight (pff straight) to bed.  
   
A knock on the door woke him up. He was just in his boxers, but fuck it, this was the apocalypse, no one cared about that kind of stuff. Dean opened the door to find a shirtless Cas standing on the outside, cheekily grinning at him.

„Good morning, Dean-o.“

„G-good morning.“ Dean managed to say, trying not to look at the well-trained sixpack in front of him.

Cas chuckled: „Like what you see?“

Dean nervously looked up into the warm blue eyes, not knowing what to respond.

„Gosh, you‘re cute. It‘s so obvious, why didn‘t I recognize that back these days?“ the Angel said, almost laughing.

„W-what? What is obvious?“

„Your crush on me.“ the angel laughed. „You know, Dean, now-Dean and I figured out how to send you back, so we decided to give you some advices to make things easier for everyone.“

Dean felt the heat rising and knew that he was blushing.

„To keep it short: I fell for you the moment I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. And that‘s been a few years, right? Dean and I have been together for over two years now, so I know that he, you, have had a crush one me since the day we first met. Remember? My bad-ass dramatic entrance?“

Yes, Dean did remember, but he still didn‘t know what to say. Cas was right. Totally right. But this was a slightly uncomfortable situation, he just kept starring into Cas‘s eyes.

„Oh Dean, you‘re too cute. To sum it up: we just wanted to let you know that the interest is definitely not one-sided, so go get your ass up and talk to me, well, my past-me. We could‘ve started the fun way earlier, if you know what I mean.“ Cas winked at him.

„Here, I got you some shampoo and toothpaste, Dean-o totally forgot about that. That moron. Come over to have some breakfast, take your time to get ready, Dean.“

By saying this, Cas turned around and left.  
Dean slowly closed the door, turning around and leaning against it.  
Now he should definitely change something when he‘s back...


End file.
